Project Summary We request partial support for the 20th Chronobiology Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and the accompanying 3rd Gordon Research Seminar (GRS), which will be held at Stoweflake Conference Center, Vermont from July 15th to July 21st, 2017. Funds received from the NIH will be used to support registration fees and/or travel costs for GRC and GRS participants, especially postdoctoral fellows and graduate students. The conference will focus on key research areas in chronobiology - a very interdisciplinary field that continuously and increasingly attracts scientists from many diverse research areas including neuroscience, sleep, metabolism and aging and uses approaches ranging from molecular genetics to theoretical biology. Given its emphasis on brain circadian circuits that regulate behavior and physiology, the interactions of clocks with metabolic factors, and the relevance of circadian regulation for aging as well as for age-related neurological disorders, the conference fits with the missions of NINDS, NIA and NIDDK). The subtheme of the conference is ?Circadian regulation across physiological systems, lifespan and pathological conditions? emphasizing not only the integration of diverse research fields and organisms, but also the increasingly recognized critical importance of circadian clocks for health and disease. All speakers and discussion leaders work at the forefront of science and have been selected in consultation with renowned figures in our field representing the breadth of chronobiology research, leading to an extremely high-quality program. Special attention has been given (in the speaker selection process) and will be given (in the registration process) to cultural diversity, gender balance as well as to incorporating upcoming young scientists. Training will be further integrated in the program (i) through the GRS taking place for the third time; (ii) assigning eight additional short talks to students and postdoctoral fellows based on submitted abstracts and (iii) providing many opportunities for trainees to be involved in discussions with senior researchers. The specific objectives of the 2017 conference are: 1. To provide a forum for free, unhampered discussion of the latest (unpublished) chronobiology research. This conference will feature several measures towards this objective. 2. To bring together scientists from diverse research levels, ranging from molecular aspects of chronobiology to physiological and organismal rhythms to translational studies highlighting the importance of circadian clocks for health and disease. The latter will be helped by industry representatives, who are expected. 3. To identify priority themes for future research (e.g. impact of circadian regulation on neural disorders, aging, and metabolism) by openly debating knowledge gaps and especially controversies. 4. To continuously foster interactions between trainees and senior researchers by providing a high-quality and accessible arena for scientists at very different stages of their careers. We are also taking specific steps to encourage participation of trainees in Discussions, and to provide them with ready access to faculty.